


Only 4 fucking, stupid, simple poppies

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bomb, Boyfriends, Death, Dinner, Fluff, Hurt, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, News, Sex, die - Freeform, first year, propose, skelepreg, together, violent manifestations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Edge, Red, Razz and Slim are called for a violent manifestation. All four die because of a bomb. All that is returned to their loved ones are four poppies. Their lovers think back to what had happened before the explosion.





	Only 4 fucking, stupid, simple poppies

**Author's Note:**

> I used poppies because in Italy they are the symbol of the dead in war (or soldiers and guard in any case). The dust are taken to be scattered as "warlike dust"

A fucking poppy.

This is all that is left of him, my boyfriend. Or at least we would officially become tomorrow. There would have been the dinner we had all together every month. They would all be present. Comic and Razz, Red and my bro, Rus and Edge and us too. Even him. Even Slim. It’s funny to think ‘bout how we got to this. At the beginning we were just friends. Well, maybe a little more than friends. We had decided that it would only be sex and nothing more. But then I discovered that I started feeling some feelings for him. Feelings for SLIM! I was afraid that if I had declared myself, he wouldn’t want to be my friend either. Then I remember that instead that night, after a lot of sex, it was he who declared himself. I remember his voice trembling and his eyes sockets began to wet with tears. He was afraid. As I was. He was feeling my own feelings. I hugged him and we decided that we would tell everyone the news at our next dinner.

But then the last night that fucking phone call. A war. The anti-monster humans were manifesting violently. They needed Slim. He kissed my cheekbone telling me that everything would be fine and that as soon as he would come back we would have given the news to everyone.

Then that bomb.

All that is left of him is a poppy.

 

A stupid poppy.

What is left of him. The other morning I had become the happiest monster in the world and Razz had become too. I remember that I began to tremble as soon as I discovered the news. I was pregnant. I remember that I ran towards him. I had tears in my sockets for happiness and I didn’t see very well, so I fell on him. As usual he began to yell at me, but as soon as I told him the good news was silent. I remember that his eyes lit up with a purple as bright as I never seen before and that he too began to cry. We would have become parents. For this we proposed the dinner together with others at our house. We would have given the news to everyone, Red and Blue, Paps and Edge and finally Stretch and Slim. I couldn’t believe it. We would have become a family. Razz didn’t stop kissing me with tears in his eyes and telling me how lucky  he felt. I had realized his greatest dream. And not just his.

The last night there was that stupid phone call. The anti-monster humans had created a violent manifestation and the Royal Guard needed as many forces as possible. Razz too. I remembered that he had prepared himself and kissed me while he stroked my belly. He told me that he would be back and that we would take care of everything for the baby. Together.

Then the bomb.

All that is left of him is a poppy.

 

A simple poppy.

All I have about him is a poppy. We would have celebrated our first anniversary of engagement. Tomorrow there would have been the dinner that we did together with the others every month, Comic and Razz, Rus and Edge and then Papy and Slim. There couldn’t have been a better way to celebrate our first anniversary. A year ago I declared myself to Red in one of these dinners. I remembered that time his face turned bright red, while tears began to come down to his orbits and then the memory of him that jumped on me and then filled me with kisses while the others looked at us. Tomorrow’s dinner would have been a perfect way to celebrate, at least with the others. Surely Red had something in mind for when it was over. Who knows what it would have been. I remember that when we celebrated our first month together he took me to the beach to observe the stars and the ocean at night and we ended up making love. Who knows what he would have done to me this time.

But then last night there was that simple phone call. They needed Red because of the anti-monster humans who were creating a violent manifestation. He turned, telling me that he had to go, but that I shouldn’t worry, that he would come back and that tomorrow we would have celebrate our first anniversary. He stormed me with kisses and left.

Then there was that bomb.

All I have about him is a poppy.

 

Only a poppy.

What remains of him is a poppy. We should have married. Edge had asked me the other night. We had gone out to dinner when he had bowed before me and he had given me a box with a ring inside, asking me to marry him. I remember that my orbits filled with tears as I hugged him saying yes and kissing him deeply. We would have married. We would have told the others at our dinner. Everyone would have been there, Sans and Razz, Red and Blue and Stretch and Slim too. During the dinner Edge would have given the news to everyone and then we would have started all the preparation. It would have been a great wedding and I couldn’t wait to start the preparations. Be able to marry with the only person I have ever loved in all my life. It seemed like a dream. Maybe too good to be true.

But then the last night there was only that phone call. A violent manifestation caused by anti-monster humans. There was need of Edge. I remember he turned and kissed me, telling me that as soon as he got back we would start thinking about the various wedding preparations and that I didn’t have to worry.

Then nothing but the bomb.

All that is left of him is a poppy.

Only a fucking, stupid, simple poppy.


End file.
